


Holy Making Fun of Your Best Friend, Batman!

by newdog14



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I'm not sure that I answered this prompt as intended but I had fun so..., Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is suffering but in a fun way, MariBat, Maribat March, Marinette is a little bit of a menace, Reverse Robins, hints of Jasonette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdog14/pseuds/newdog14
Summary: Halloween was a brilliant Holiday for making fun of your friends, and Marinette was always happy to make fun of her friends. Especially if they didn’t actually know she was making fun of them.Jason’s face was going to be hysterical.For Maribat March Day 13: Reverse Robins
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111
Collections: Maribat March





	Holy Making Fun of Your Best Friend, Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't quite know if there was some kind of trope associated with this prompt, but I certainly had fun with it anyway, and I hope you do too!

Halloween was a brilliant Holiday for making fun of your friends, and Marinette was  _ always _ happy to make fun of her friends. Especially if they didn’t actually  _ know  _ she was making fun of them. She’d been planning her costume for months, as well as the different jokes she could make while wearing it. Looking at herself in the mirror now she  _ knew _ she looked good, even if she was dressed in traffic light colors. It wasn’t a perfect duplicate, that would have been too suspicious and regardless she still had  _ standards _ , but it was close.

Jason’s face was going to be hysterical.

* * *

Jason didn’t much care for Halloween. Growing up it had never been a particularly fun holiday, and even now that he lived with Bruce he hadn’t quite latched onto it the same way most kids his age did. But Marinette loved it, and she had begged him to go trick or treating with her, and, well, Jason had never quite had the heart to tell her no. He loved seeing her smile too much to deny her anything.

So that meant going out this year, though he was refusing to dress up. Marinette had only asked him to tag along, after all. Dick had been disappointed, but Dick was more childish than any actual child Jason had ever met, and his opinion didn’t count.

When Alfred announced Marinette’s arrival, however, Jason kinda wished he’d at least gotten a mask. He was rather unprepared for her to cartwheel into the room wearing  _ his _ colors, grinning brightly in a very near replica of his Robin uniform. She looked really good in it, and he could feel his face heating up at the sight of her. Her hair was pulled up into space buns, she wore a domino mask that did nothing to actually obscure her face, and she had green shorts instead of the leotard the real costume had, but all the colors were there, and the R insignia was prominently displayed on her chest.

Behind her was Dick, dressed as Batman, and Jason had a very bad feeling about how this night was going to go for him. Marinette gasped dramatically at the sight of Jason, bringing her gloved hands up to her face in over exaggerated surprise. “Holy lack of Halloween spirit, Batman!”

Jason shot a glance at Dick; his brother looked entirely too gleeful to not have been the one to suggest Marinette use that phrase.  _ So much for avoiding being teased. _

“And just where is your costume young man?” Marinette asked, crossing her arms and looking at him imperiously. Dick was struggling not to laugh and Jason glared at him.

“I don’t have one, Marinette,” he said, trying to frown at her. He wasn’t sure it was working. Marinette gasped dramatically again.

“No costume! Golly Batman, whatever shall we do with this young hooligan?”

“We’ll have to take him downtown, Robin,” Dick said, trying to look serious and failing miserably. Jason was already planning revenge on his brother for this. The man knew exactly what he was doing and Jason was  _ not amused _ .

“You’re right, of course,” Marinette said, reaching into one of the pouches on her utility belt. Jason had originally assumed it was just for show, but then she pulled out a pair of plastic handcuffs with bat wings on them. He wondered how many other gadgets she might have made for herself, and what had inspired them. He was pretty sure the aerosol can clipped to her belt was labeled shark repellant, but that was the only visible item. 

“If I may intervene, Miss Marinette, I did take the liberty of preparing a costume for Master Jason,” Alfred put forth. Some people might have seen the comment as a life line, but Jason knew it was actually a trap. Whatever this costume was, Alfred had chosen it while knowing full well what Marinette and Dick were planning. It was probably going to be a criminal for them to chase. 

But Marinette looked so hopeful that Jason just...caved. Immediately. He was in too deep, and Marinette didn’t even realize just how much sway she held over him. He knew she didn’t, it was part of why he could never say no to her. 

When Alfred brought him the costume, however, he desperately wished that he could. He was never going to live this down. Ever. 

* * *

Marinette hadn’t expected Alfred to get involved in her little scheme, but when Jason came back in, looking sullen and resigned, Marinette was so very glad that he had. This was too perfect. Dick looked like Christmas had come early. 

“Nightwing! So our team is complete!” Marinette said, still speaking in her overly exaggerated hero voice. Jason was wearing an  _ original _ Nightwing costume, which was a terrible outfit to wear even if it wasn’t your older brother’s mantle, and he looked so resigned that she almost felt bad. 

Almost. 

He didn’t know it, but this was absolutely revenge for pushing Ladybug off a roof. He’d be fine, just like she had been, but she’d be damned if his ego got away unscathed. 

“I’m so glad that you joined us, Little Wing,” Dick said in his Batman voice. It felt weird to hear that gravelly tone saying nice things. “With the three of us together, Gotham’s criminals won’t know what hit them!”

Jason glared at his brother. Marinette thought that the best part of this scheme was that Jason was going to blame it all on Dick. After all, so far as he knew Marinette was totally in the dark about their nightly activities. 

“Before you go, I’d like to take a few photos for Master Bruce,” Alfred said, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I’m sure he’ll be sad to have missed seeing the three of you.”

Jason’s eyes widened in horror, so Marinette linked her arm with Jason’s so that he couldn’t run away. She grinned at Alfred. “A brilliant idea, good sir!”

“Marinette, come on, shouldn’t we just go?”

“No names in the field,” Dick said in a practiced monotone that actually sounded remarkably like Batman. Marinette wondered how often Bruce had had to remind them of that rule in order for him to get it down so perfectly. 

“Don’t worry, Nightwing, we have  _ plenty _ of time,” Marinette said, smiling brightly with false innocence. Not that  _ Jason _ knew it was false. She tugged him closer to Dick. “Now smile for the camera!”

She expected Jason to slump in defeat, or to go back to pouting, but instead he reached for her utility belt and grabbed some of her smoke pellets. In retrospect, she maybe shouldn’t have put them in the same pouch that the actual bats did. Hopefully Jason wouldn’t think about it too much. 

“Nope!” Jason said, tossing the pellets on the ground. Nothing happened. She knew she should have made her own. Stupid magic store. 

“Holy defective smoke pellets, Batman,” Marinette said, because that was the gag she was committed to tonight. 

The camera clicked. Jason groaned in defeat as Marinette grinned brightly. She and Dick struck a few poses as Alfred kept taking photos. Eventually Jason seemed to give up on his pride and joined in, which was  _ great _ .

Marinette bounced excitedly, until something cracked under her foot and then smoke started filling the air. Maybe they should have cleaned up the smoke pellets. 

“Quick Robin, away to the Batmobile!” Jason said, grabbing Marinette’s had and pulling her out of the room. She laughed in delight, and the grin Jason shot her made her heart melt. She supposed it might be time to let up a little bit on the teasing. 

They didn’t stop running until they were outside, at which point they decided to wait on Dick. Marinette squeezed Jason’s hand. “Thanks for humoring me.”

“Yeah. Well,” Jason said, then muttered something unintelligible. Marinette leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly, then pulled back just in time for Dick to make it outside. 

“Ready for patrol, Batman?” Marinette asked, sliding back into character smoothly. 

“Lead the way, Robin!” Dick said, looking between the two of them with a grin. Marinette did another cartwheel on her way to the car, just because it was fun to make her cape swish with the movement. Maybe she should talk to Tikki about getting a cape as Ladybug, they were kind of fun. 

Jason sighed as he followed her. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night for him. 


End file.
